


В Лаик идет дождь

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [18]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: У унаров мало развлечений, но если рядом брат-близнец, любая дождливая ночь станет веселее.
Relationships: Унары
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	В Лаик идет дождь

За окном бушевал дождь. Потоки воды били в закрытое окно, но ветер завывал и сквозил, как-то находя дорогу внутрь комнаты. Лежавший на койке унар поежился.

— Мне холодно, — демонстративным тоном сообщил он.

— Угу, — отозвался сидящий за столом, не отрываясь от книги.

— С каких пор ты так усерден в чтении?

— С тех пор, как обнаружил этот трактат по стратегии. Ты представляешь, тут даже…

— Зануда! — оборвал лежащий. — Иди сюда и согрей меня, братец.

— Мне немного осталось дочитать…

— Оно не убежит.

— Ты тоже.

— Ты думаешь?

— А куда ты денешься из Лаик?

Собеседник подумал и решил сменить тактику. Раскинулся пособлазнительнее, насколько позволяла узкая койка, вздохнул поглубже, тихо застонал… Решение оказалось верным — читающий брат повернулся и с интересом оглядел его, скользнув взглядом по стройной фигуре, так походившей на его собственную.

— Иди ко мне, — прошептали пересохшие от желания губы.

Книга была забыта, сильное тело поднялось со стула и скользнуло на кровать, накрывая собой улыбающегося соблазнителя. Торопливые поцелуи, страстные объятия, стоны — все так привычно и так необходимо.

— Ты прекрасен, — пальцы нежно скользнули по щеке.

Брат рассмеялся, утыкаясь ему в шею, прижимая к постели.

— Какое самомнение…

— Я бы считал тебя красивым, даже если бы мы не были близнецами.

— Верю. Потому что я и правда очень красивый.

— А я?

— Ты тоже ничего.

— Ах ты..!

Последовавшая возня завершилась тем, что возмущавшегося перевернули, прижали к постели и стянули штаны.

— Масло куда дел? — спросил брат, навалившись сверху и целуя шею под остриженными по-унарски волосами.

— Под кроватью… М-м-м… Ах!

— Ага, нашёл.

Покрытые маслом пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, грубо проникая внутрь. Нижний дернулся, вскрикнув, но его уверенно удержали за волосы, рука, захватившая в горсть короткие светлые пряди, вынудила его ткнуться лицом в подушку, в то время как другая рука по-свойски хозяйничала внутри, растягивая узкий проход. Горячий язык принялся вылизывать шею, вынуждая застонать громче.

— Ааах… Ещё… Да-а-а…

— Тише ты, всех унаров перебудишь.

В противоречие этим словам пальцы, ощупывающие задницу, принялись издевательски поглаживать небольшую чувствительную выпуклость внутри, отчего обладатель помянутой задницы вцепился зубами в подушку, заглушившую страдальческий вой.

— Хочешь? — усмехнулся лежащий сверху.

— А-а-а… Пожа… а-а… луйста… Ох!

Чуть отстранившись, верхний извлек из штанов уже полностью твердый член, пристроил между аппетитными ягодицами и, найдя нужный угол, вошёл сразу целиком. Брат дёрнулся и со стоном ещё сильнее вцепился в подушку. Пусть они и развлекались чуть ли не каждый день, но все равно сходу засадить на всю длину, да ещё при таком размере — это жестоко.

— Ты сам этого хотел, — прошептал верхний, сдувая падающие на лицо белобрысые пряди, — будешь знать, как отвлекать меня от чтения.

Сильные руки уверенно удерживали вздрагивающие плечи, бедра яростно вколачивались в податливое тело, загоняя член в крепкий зад снова и снова, пока с воем и рычанием близнецы не достигли наконец разрядки один за другим. Рухнув на койку и кое-как поместившись, они пытались восстановить дыхание.

— Кстати, — задумчиво пробормотал тот, кого оторвали от чтения, — ты же помнишь, что мы пригласили нашего друга сегодня зайти?

— Забыл, — покаянно сообщил брат, чья довольная ухмылка совсем не вязалась с покаянием. — Но теперь я вполне в состоянии с ним общаться, и вообще готов к светской жизни!

— Ночь на дворе вообще-то, какая светская жизнь?

— Да ты что! Как раз по ночам самая светская жизнь и происходит! Вот при дворе, говорят…

Его прервал стук в дверь.

— Штаны натяни, — ехидно посоветовал бывший сверху, поднимаясь с койки и пряча собственный член под покровы унарской формы. Плеснул на руки воды из кувшина на столе, вытер полотенцем, счищая остатки масла. Подойдя к двери, оглянулся, удостоверяясь, что близнец тоже выглядит пристойно, и, открыв дверь, перешел на язык, не являвшийся для него родным:

— Унар Ричард! Мы есть рад, что ты заходить, мы как раз с брат о тебе вспоминать, правда, Йоганн?

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
